Snap-Off Tools Factory
The Snap-Off Tool Factory is a former plant that specialized in making hand and power tools located in the Motor City Wasteland. In 2287, it has become a weapon factory under the control of a raider named Boom-Boom. Background Snap-Off was once the premier tool company in the pre-War United States. They were preferred by households and businesses across the country and their signature Super Tool Kit outsold anything ever produced by H & H. Snap-Off had a unique way of doing business: delivery vans and semi trailers acted as mobile stores that brought their selection of products directly to the customer's home or place of business. And every tool sold carried a lifetime guarantee against breaking. Even able to survive a nuclear apocalypse, they boasted. The Snap-Off Tool Factory was one of the first buildings claimed by the Mechanics after the bombs fell, eager to see if the apocalypse guarantee was true. Inside they discovered the machining and metalworking equipment used for toolmaking was undamaged and in pristine condition. The factory became an important part of their mission to return the world to civilization, handcrafting jury-rigged generators and purifiers for those in need. Late in the 21st century, pipe weapons were invented at the factory and revolutionized the wasteland. For the first time ever, the Mechanics could turn scrap into firearms, giving the wastelanders a way of defending themselves from the mutated beasts and radioactive mutants caused by the bombs. It also gave the Mechanics the upper hand against the gangs of bandits and murderers that had popped up. However it made the factory the target of constant attacks by the raider gangs, eager to control the supply of weapons. A short time after the Great Winter of 2130, a group of the Mechanics made their last stand at the factory. Without reinforcements the Mechanics fell to the raiders. With the raiders now in control of the weapon supply, a fight for dominance broke out amongst the groups, a fight that lasted for a century. The current leader of the raiders at the tool factory is Boom-Boom. Her gang continues to crank out pipe weapons, which can be bought at Eastern Market. Boom-Boom and the Green Gang have an uneasy truce. Both realize fighting with each other, Detroit's largest gang against the most-heavily armed gang, would result in massive casualties to both sides. Eastern Market is now under the Brotherhood of Steel's control; if the Brotherhood knew the gun shop was affiliated with raiders, they'd shut it down. The Prisoner arrives at the Snap-Off Tool Factory alongside the "Heroes of Legend" during their Quest for the Mechanics' Legacy. They are disgusted the raiders have taken something the Mechanics built for good and corrupted it to their own purpose. Furthermore they are in search of an intact Super Tool Kit, and load up on various types of ammunition as well. Trivia * Snap-Off Tool vans and trailers can be found scattered across the Motor City Wasteland. They are excellent sources of tool junk. Behind the Scenes * Snap-Off is based on real-life tool company Snap-On. Snap-Off and their Super Tool Kit are mentioned in Fallout 2. Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Locations